Key of Heart
by carriecter
Summary: Series of oneshots, SasuSaku Style. [Two: Falling Petal. 'He loves me...' 'He loves me not.']
1. Beautiful Disaster

- Beautiful Disaster -

"Do you miss me?"

"No."

_**Why can't you be nicer…?**_

_I miss you so much that it hurts._

"Do you sometimes wish that you never left?"

"Never."

_**Don't we matter at all to you?**_

_Telling the truth would only make things worse._

"Why can't you reconsider??"

"It's not that I can't. It's just that there is nothing _to _reconsider."

_**You**__**'re lying…**_

_I__'m telling the truth…_

---

"You haven't changed at all, Sasuke."

The male raised a perfect brow.

_He noticed with slight surprise that the ever-present suffix had been removed._

"Neither have you, Sakura."

The female chuckled bitterly.

_**She **__**noticed with slight frustration that he seemed unshaken by the absence of the '-kun'.**_

"Well…shall we begin?"

"Yes. Let's."

_She can__'t still be in love with me…_

_**He should be able to **__**realize the fact that I love him…**_

The sound of clashing metal filled the valley.

He cut her.

She slashed him.

Blood oozed from his body.

Blood dripped from hers.

_**It**__**'s painful to fight him…more painful than anything I've ever felt…**_

_She must hate me now; cutting me does not wound her on the inside at all._

The seconds trickled by…

Minutes turned into hours.

She was at her limit.

He was at his.

The final cut was made.

_**Why did **__**it have to end like this…?**_

_It could not have ended in any other way._

-

And so they both took their last breath.

And fell at the same time.

With regret clouding every inch of their minds.

It was never about 'him' or 'her'.

It had always been about 'them'.

And 'their' story.

As I look upon the scene, my mind fills with sadness.

I wish I could have told them both of what really transpired between them.

About how he really did miss her.

And of how she still loved him.

-

-

-

_To a fellow shinobi, they would have looked like two honorable people who had completed __their mission at the cost of their lives._

_To an ordinary onlooker however, they were two ordinary people, with ordinary feelings._

_But there would always be things about them that were unheard of._

_Her extraordinary zest for life, despite the fact that she lost her's early,_

_His extraordinary ability to restrain his desires,_

_And both of their bizarre attractions_

_To beautiful disasters._

_- Owari_


	2. Falling Petal

-Falling Petal-

"He loves me…"

_Pluck._

"He loves me not…"

_Another petal falls._

"He loves me…"

"_He loves me not…"_

-

-

Haruno Sakura's heart beat just a tiny bit faster.

"He loves me…"

Another flower petal fell.

"He loves me not…"

The last petal fell; the daisy was now nothing but a bare stalk with a circle on top, where the flower petals had protruded from only minutes before.

She sighed.

The flower fields were really beautiful at this time of the year, and the very field where she and Ino had played in as kids was no different.

The slight breeze ruffled her hair, which was now as long as it was before the Chuunin exams.

The first visit to this field was merely a way to pass time…to take and break and escape work and worry for a while. It became a habit to come here, and it wasn't long before she found that flowers had other uses, apart from being simply room décor.

Every single time she came here now, she would pluck a flower bare.

And every single time, the flower would always be against her.

_It's only a flower…_She told herself,_ it can't tell fate…don't be silly._

But she couldn't stop her heart from feeling heavier after each visit.

But still she plucked.

_It's only a flower….only a flower…._

A tear slipped down her cheeks.

-

-

"Sasuke-teme!!"

The said boy cursed, turning away from his targets to stare at his teammate.

"What, dobe?"

The blond frowned.

_**Such a nice greeting, you bastard…**_

It was as if Sasuke heard his teammate's thoughts, because he looked, if possible, even more moody and annoyed.

"Look, if you haven't got anything to say, leave me alone."

The blond replied by throwing a kunai at him.

"Let's spar."

-

-

"I win." The dark haired boy proclaimed, huffing.

"No you didn't!! I did!" The blond yelled, flopping to the ground.

Sasuke glared.

"It was a draw," he said, too tired to argue further.

"Fine."

And they returned to their huffing, which, after they had both got their breaths back, turned into a comfortable silence.

"Hey, is that Sakura-chan over there??" The blond asked, sitting up.

Sasuke followed suit, looking over to where the blond was pointing.

"Hn. I think so."

"I wonder what she's doing? SAKURA-CHAN!!" He yelled.

The pink-haired medic did not react.

"She can't hear you, dobe."

"I realised, teme. Let's get closer," Naruto picked himself up and walked away, "c'mon, teme!!"

Sasuke sighed before walking over to where Naruto sat, crouched behind a bush.

At this distance, they could hear what she was saying, though she would not be able to spot them.

"He loves me…"

"He loves me not…"

Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke remained unperturbed.

He knew what she was doing; that silly thing girls did to determine whether the one they had a crush on loved them back. It was a silly practice- how could flowers determine love?

His teammate should be smart enough to realise this…if so, why would she keep doing it? The person she loved must mean so much to her…

His eyes narrowed.

_Could she…?_

From beside him, Naruto cursed his teammate for his stupidity.

_Don't you know she loves you, teme?_ He wanted so say, but would not.

The bastard would have to figure that out for himself.

-

-

Sakura walked out of the shower in nothing but a bath robe.

She was walking past her desk, when she noticed a foreign piece of paper rested upon some medical textbooks.

Despite the paper being A4 in size, it contained only three words.

_He loves you._

Her eyes widened.

And from beneath her window, a certain dark haired avenger smiled.

_A true, genuine smile._

_-_

_-_

_- Owari_


End file.
